


怕克先生，你有份包裹為領取(3)

by komei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komei/pseuds/komei





	怕克先生，你有份包裹為領取(3)

徹夜難眠，疼痛的心臟時在是讓彼得受不了，腦袋也是，全都是前段時間那個留著風騷鬍子的男人。彼得想起了那晚，那一個托尼拉著他去酒吧的那個夜晚。

＂史塔克先生.....等一下......”彼得被壓在了小公寓的階梯口牆壁，原本被托尼親到喘不過氣的他現在好不容易有了個喘息的機會。  
＂噓，你快開門＂

＂但是......＂當彼得一將門鎖轉鬆，托尼就順勢著將男孩快速帶進室內、藉著男孩的背部將門快速的帶上。  
從剛剛到現在，托尼可不想停下他的唇與舌，男人激烈的吸允著男孩稚嫩的雙唇，但該死的是：這個小處男可沒有接過吻的經驗。  
＂彼得，別閉著＂  
＂嗚......！＂

托尼將彼得壓在了對方的小床上，他順著剛剛未解完的釦子繼續往下，一下子，彼得的胴體、肌肉與傷口都顯現在了托尼眼下。  
男人先是忍不住地親吻了男孩那發紅的脖子與鎖骨，邊脫下了他早就想脫的白色襯衫，丟在一旁。  
＂史塔克先生！哈......恩......你不要......！＂彼得因為被吻得難受所以輕推了推眼前的男子。  
＂你不要動，哈、你的床還真小......＂語閉，男人的雙唇也開始不安分了起來，他開始往彼得的胸口親、吸允。  
而男孩也因為他的動作開始變得享受，他閉上眼、頭向後仰，嘴巴微張、舌頭像是想索取什麼地開始難耐起來，雙頰上的淡紅也蔓延到了耳根。  
男人的唇開始往旁邊吻，左手輕揉捏著彼得嫩粉的突起，舌尖也順著男孩的乳暈繞著。這樣彼得可受不了，他弓起背，開始了騷氣十足的呻吟＂啊......史塔克先生你......你等等......恩～哈啊......＂  
男人可不想停，托尼可知道彼得一定還想要，這麼舒服的事怎麼可能真心想停？所以托尼不繞著彼得挑逗了，他開始吸允、輕啃起了彼得的乳頭。  
男孩緊抓著枕頭與被單喘著粗氣，時不時有力氣就看看所愛之人對自己做的總總。  
男人突然的停止讓彼得難耐，他現在可因一時的快感惹到沒力氣說話。托尼細細地撫摸、舔舐著彼得的腹部，彼得的身材雖然說不上非常好，但已經算是不錯的了，畢竟，你知道：＂超級英雄＂，托尼的指尖、指腹擦過彼得結實的線條與清晰浮現的肌肉，男人細細地舔、吻，直到看見那分明的腹肌上出現了紅暈。  
＂啊！＂彼得這時叫了一聲，這可不好，可打斷了托尼的興致，我是說：＂性致＂  
當然，托尼也被這一聲嚇著了，他抬頭看向表情猙獰的彼得。  
＂怎麼了？？＂托尼關心道。  
＂那個......傷口......＂彼得小心翼翼的說。  
＂傷口？嗚、抱歉＂這時托尼也才注意到眼前男孩深受的重傷，手臂、鎖骨、胸口、腹部，還有些沒被包紮起來的擦傷與瘀青。  
＂什麼時候......？＂托尼滿是心疼與關心的揍向彼得。  
＂呃......！上週五？＂而顯然地，彼得對於托尼突如其來的床咚與接近感道適應。但或許不是？托尼可從來沒那麼關心他過，先是擔心自己喝醉後，再來是皺著眉頭問自己的傷勢是甚麼時候的，作為父親角色，托尼頂多詢問類似於：＂友好點嗎？＂、＂最近怎麼樣？＂的話。  
＂上週五？我可只記得你跟我說過你將小偷交付給警察這種小事，怎麼會把自己弄成這樣？＂  
＂哈......小偷也是有分等級的......而且這一區本來就不安寧＂彼得試著擠出＂我沒事啦！＂的笑容，但這表情一下就被托尼嚴肅的神情刺穿。  
＂你的意思是你每周都會弄傷自己？＂  
＂也不是每周啦......只是......好吧！我有時候會沒抓好蛛絲！我、我們......繼續好嗎......？＂男孩輕推著脫尼的肩膀直到坐起。  
而托尼也很接受這種雙方都開始有的主導權，他捧起彼得的臉頰就又要吻下，這次男孩的小嘴沒有緊閉，他開始學著享受托尼吻技的高超，雙方的舌頭相貼，笨拙的男孩在吸允方面顯得生疏、不像托尼吻地那樣激烈。  
不久，雙脣分離，彼得雙唇周圍很明顯都是被男人鬍子扎得泛紅，男孩不捨的牽住了離開他脖子、男人的手。  
＂這下該你了，孩子＂托尼繞過彼得自動躺在對方身邊。  
＂我、可是我不知道該......我只是第一次......＂彼得生疏地跨跪在托尼腹部上方，邊一臉無辜地望向男人，邊緩慢地將身上礙事的藍色襯衫做上最後的處理：脫掉。  
＂看你表演了，彼得＂托尼寵溺地向男孩輕笑，然而彼得可沒有人什麼信心，臉上的委屈可終於飄向托尼的感知。  
＂那我就......＂彼得彎下身，剛湊近托尼就直接開始了那笨拙的親吻，不，只有親沒有吻。這樣托尼可耐不下去，兩人雙唇才沒相觸多久，托尼的舌又不安定了，男人的嘴又向孩子的唇舌攻去。  
＂嗚、＂突如其來的激吻讓彼得的雙眼閉得更緊，原本就對托尼要求自己也對他做些口業不知所措了，現在托尼的攻勢又讓彼得失去了一點信心。  
＂哈......＂吻後，彼得含蓄地睜開了眼，重新望向托尼：＂怎麼好像......跟平常的史塔克先生不太一樣......？＂他想。  
＂怎麼？＂托尼問。  
＂不......！沒什麼！＂這時的彼德想著：＂史塔克先生、第一次看到史塔克先生臉紅耶......！＂語畢，彼得二話不說，一點多餘的動作都沒有，直接就往下到了托尼的褲襠位置。  
＂一下子就要玩那麼刺激嗎？＂托尼見狀就馬上坐起隨後輕笑，輕撫著男孩的卷髮。＂別在床緣，過來＂托尼將身子整個向後，直到床頭、後背稍稍觸牆。  
＂嗚......史塔克先生......你這樣有點......色情＂而彼得則是像隻毛茸茸的兔子般羞澀地緩緩爬向托尼。  
＂色情的是你＂托尼望向正準備幫自己脫下西裝褲的男孩。  
彼得不語，只是靜靜地將托尼的皮帶解開、扯出，＂匡噹......！＂那是金屬被隨意丟在木製地板的聲音。  
＂我的媽啊......這是......犯規吧......太色情了......＂彼得隔著兩層褲子就開始往托尼的重點部位蹭，因為酒精的作用（雖然醒酒醒滿多的了:DD），彼得的神經變得大條，滿腦子現在只有”可以和史塔克先生做愛耶”的彼德才不管這種行為休不羞恥，他想讓他所愛的人舒服，讓對方喜歡，讓對方、操自己。  
彼得緩緩解開褲頭，拉下拉鍊。而看著彼得緩慢的行徑，托尼開始有點受不了，他都硬多久了？托尼難受地秉著性慾＂只＂把西裝褲給脫下，隨便地丟在一旁。  
托尼有多硬？彼得從灰色內褲上的線條及紋路就看得出來了，但，既然可以，那為甚麼不去直接感受一下？  
彼得嚥了嚥口水，又往托尼的襠部蹭了一下、舔了一口。接著馬上就將最後一層保護脫下。

＂啊天啊......好害羞啊......！＂  
＂快點......孩子，我等很久了＂托尼輕摸（微微下壓）著彼得的棕色卷髮，示意著自己的等不及。  
＂恩......！有、有點......＂彼得既害羞又好奇的接近，先是親著、微微吸允著側面以及根部，再來男孩就隨著勃起方向舔去。他先是用舌、唇碰觸著前端，隨著托尼的低吟，彼得幾乎是唅住了三分之一，接著越來越大膽。

－

＂彼得，你放鬆點，不然等一下我進去你會痛......＂

－

＂啊......！等一下......！好痛......！恩......＂  
＂啊......哈......太緊了......彼得......放鬆點......＂

－

＂孩子──手給我......＂  
＂等等......啊......！好、舒服......輕、輕點＂

－

＂M、Mr......又要、不行了......好爽......＂

＂射在裡面......可以吧......？＂

－

左手隨著白濁液體的射出停止了深入淺出的動作，但與那晚的幸（性）福高潮不同。委屈、難過、痛苦、心碎，這些難受跟著開始想像時就存在的淚水滴落。

在經過高潮與清潔之後的帕克總裁決定了一件事：＂不去公司五天＂

_________________________________________________________________

寫完這一集讓彥彥我好想讓ＰＰ舔跟咬(咬字左右拆開)(//´/◒/`//)  
也好想被TS那樣的操(//´/◒/`//) (๑´ㅁ`)  
好想再找人跟男友3P(๑´ㅁ`) (๑´ㅁ`)  
順便說一下彥彥我是標準0.3(1是攻0是受0.5是可攻可受)(//´/◒/`//)(๑´ㅁ`)  
這集PP好騷(๑´ㅁ`)(๑´ㅁ`)(๑´ㅁ`)搞得我也想當攻了 (´,,•ω•,,)♡ (´,,•ω•,,)♡


End file.
